kissing you
by Hana Sekar
Summary: My first fic and fic special untuk semuanya -SEMUANYA!Jangan ada yang protes!- temen-temenku yang jadian. Jangan lupa PJ buat gue ya! Warning inside. Hope you all like it. Flame yang membangun sangat amat aku terima.


Kissing you baby

Disclamer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya and this fic is mine ^-^ kalo lagunya milik SNSD.

Warning : First fic, Song fic, typo(s), abal dan gaje. Crack pairing, future generation, semi AU (karena ada beberapa hal yang saya buat-buat) OOC dan laen-laen. Yang gak suka gak usah baca. Flame diterima. Fic ini special (pake telor #lopikirmartabak?) buat temen-temenku yang baru jadian! Nehehehehehe… gak kasih PJ gue banting lo atu-atu (emangnya kuat?)

Happy Reading

* * *

Jangnansrun neoeh kiss-eh gibooni joa

(I feel happy with you joking kiss)

* * *

Matahari hari ini bersinar cukup menyengat. Humm… hari ini memang pas untuk minum es. Dan untunglah persediaan ice cream kemarin tak di embat Alfred. Tapi sayangnya, rasa kesukaanku sepertinya sudah raib di bawa Teo.

Tak apalah yang penting masih ada!

Ku ambil gelas ice cream lalu meng-scoop beberapa sendok ice cream coklat vanilla itu. Setelah ku pikir cukup, aku langsung mengembalikan ice ceeam itu ke dalam lemari pendingin. Sedangkan gelas berisi penuh ice cream itu ku bawa ke halaman belakang.

Haah… rasanya menikmati hari seperti ini cukup jarang di hari-hariku. Menikmati siang hari sembari makan ice cream ini memang tak ada tandingannya. Yah.. walaupun Cuma sendiri –mohon jangan hitung Kumajirou- aku merasa tenang sekali.

Tapi, entah mengapa aku malah tak merasa senang…

Ketika pemikiran itu melintas di pikiranku, aku berhenti menyendonk ice cream yang perlahan mulai melelh itu. Benar juga, biasanya jam segini Gilbert atau Teobald akan main kerumahku. Tapi, sepertinya keduanya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga aku dilupakan. Ah.. dilupakan itu memang sudah begitu melekat dalam diriku.

.

"Huaa! Ayo Canada! Kau tak boleh cengeng! Kau kuat kok!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri sembari menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pipi, di sinilah tempat Teo dan Gilbert sering menciumku. Yah walau dalam perasaan yang berbeda, tapi rasanya ciuman itu mampu membuatku senang bukan main. Sekalipun dunia melupakan aku, hanya dengan ciuman singkat di pipi ini dari keduanya aku merasa bahagia. Walaupun keduanya sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan rumah ini tenang dan damai seperti ini.

"Mattie! Apa kau di rumah?"

"Jangan seenaknya menyingkat nama Ayahku, ASEM!"

"Aww… kenapa kau begitu, Ruby? Biasanya tak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

"Bodo'!"

Sepertinya dugaanku salah. Dan ini jadi pertanda bahwa hari penuh ketenangan ini akan berakhir.

Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku tak sendiri.

* * *

Gwiyeopke saechimhan pyojeong jieodo

(Even if you havea cute and innocent expression)

* * *

Siang ini aku sedang berkencan dengan Emil. Fiuh.. akhirnya aku bisa juga menyakinkan kakaknya itu bahwa aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan untung saja Mathias membantuku. Hm… sepertinya aku sedang beruntung hari ini.

Duduk di rerumputan sembari bercanda seperti ini memang sangat jarang sekali aku dan dia lakukan. Tau sendiri 'kan Lucas itu bagai mana dan jauhnya jarak antara rumahku dan dia. Setidaknya momen-momen langka seperti ini memang harus di manfaatkan dengan baik.

Dan untuk itulah aku membawa cam recorder ini.

Setiap ia mengucapkan kata, setiap ia tertawa pelan, setiap ia merona merah, setiap ia tersenyum manis dan pasang muka polos harus bisa aku abadikan. Moment-moment ketika Emil seperti ini mungkin bisa jadi obat penawar rinduku padanya ketika kami tak bisa bertemu.

Yah.. walau pada kenyataanya aku malah semakin merindu.

"Jia Long, sudah ah, jangan rekam aku terus!"

"Kau manis sekali hari ini Emil. Dan aku tak mau melewatkan begitu saja momen-momen seperti ini."

"Tapi aku malu!"

"Nah, saat kau malu seprti itu, kau malah tambah imut, sayang."

* * *

Eouneu saenga naneun soongnyeo cheorom

Nae ipsooreun salgeunsalgeun geudae ireum booreujo

(Without knowing like a lady. My lips are call your name)

* * *

Belanja akhir bulan entah mengapa malah jadi kegiatan rutinku dengan Kunstler. Entah mulai sejak kapan, Kunstler jadi rajin sekali mengantarku belanja. Yah.. memang sih aku 'ibunya'. Tapi kalian tau 'kan jarak Kugelmugel dengan Hungary itu cukup jauh. Tapi, anak itu tetap saja kekeh untuk mengantarku belanja seperti ini.

"Yang ini saja. Aku rasa ini enak." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkanku sebuah aple yang merah sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kau suka sekali apel, ya?" tanyaku sembari memasukkan beberapa buah apel yang akan aku bli kedalam sebuah kantung plastic yang telah di sediakan di counter buah itu. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk. Hihihi… dia lucu sekali kalau seperti ini.

Oh iya ya, 'dia' juga suka sekali apel.

.

"Mama? Kenapa bengong begitu? Ada masalah?" pertanyaan Kunstler barusan membuatku tersadar. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Mama timbang ini dulu, ya. Habis itu kita ke bagian sayuran." Jawabku sembari membawa kantung plastic berisi apel tadi ke tempat penimbangan. Ah aku yakin, Kunstler sekarang pasti sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Ketika aku sampai di bagian penimbangan, aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal juga sedang membawa buah untuk di timbang. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi begitu aku berdiri di sampinya ternyata itu memang…

"RODDY! E-eh… ma-maksudku, selamat pagi tuan Edelstain. Maaf untuk yang tadi."Ucapku seraya menunduk. Aduh, kenapa tadi aku berteriak sih? Ugh.. itu tidak 'perempuan' sekali. Yah.. aku tau aku memang tomboy, tapi sampai berteriak begitu? Ukh… aku benar-benar malu.

Sedangkan kulihat Rodrick terkikik pelan dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa. Aku merona. Bukan karena malu, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu senang sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu.

"Lizzy, Lizzy. Kalau kau bicara formal begitu jadi lucu. Hahaha…" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. Eh? Jadi berusaha menjadi like a lady itu lucu? Cih… jadi maksudnya aku tak pantas gitu jadi seorang wanita pada umumnya?

"Bukannya tak pantas, aku hanya merasa asing dengan ucapanmu barusan. Dan itu terdengar lucu," ia lalu menatapku intens sembari tersenyum lembut, membuatku merasa wajahku terbakar.

"Soalnya untukku, kau yang memanggil namaku dengan sebutan 'Roddy' jauh terdengar lebih manis."

"E-eh?"

* * *

Geudaewa bareul mahchoomyeo geokko

Neoeh doodoneul japko

(We walk while matching our feets. Holding our hands)

* * *

"Kiri, kanan, kiri, eh kiri lagi..." begitulah yang tergumam dari Angel sejak kami mulai berjalan. Pandanganya terus mengarah pada langkah kaki kami yang tengah berjalan mengitari salah satu taman di ibukota negaranya, Seychells.

Oke, iya aku juga tau kalau kami bukan cuma sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi, tak bisa di sebut kencan kalau sedari tadi Angel terus-terusan melihat ke arah kaki kami, kan?

Mulai risih akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku dan ia pun ikut berhenti agak jauh di depanku. Aku menatapnya yang balik menatapku bingung karena tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada ap –"

"Bisa tidak kau tak memperhatikan kaki kita dan berjalan melihat kedepan. Aku yakin, kalaupun kau tersandung aku pasti akan menolong kok." Ucapku memotong perkataannya. Membuatnya menunduk dan Nampak sedih. Aku tersentak, aku salah bicara, ya?

"Bukan begitu," Angel mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Astaga, aku menyakitinya, kah?

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arahku tapi dengan kepala yang lagi-lagi di tundukkan. "Aku hanya ingin menyamakan langkah kita saja, seperti Pappa dan Dad. Tapi, jalanmu cepat sekali, jadinya sulit untuk menyamakannya." Jelasnya sembari tersipu malu. Oh astaga..

Aku tersenyum samar, lalu mengelus rambutnya. Membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah manis yang merona dengan manisnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa kau tak bilang sejak tadi?" ujarku sembari menarik tanganya agar ia berbalik. Membuatnya terkaget. "Nah ayo jalan lagi. Kali ini kita mulai dari kaki kanan dan aku akan mencoba menyamakan langkah kita." Lanjutku sembari tersenyum dan mulai berjalan sembari menggenggam tangan halus miliknya.

Iya tersenyum senang. "Oke, Gupta!"

* * *

Ni eokae-eh gidaeoh malhago sipeo

Gomawo saranghae haengbongman joolkeyo

(I want to lean on you soldier and tell you Thank you I love you I will only give you happiness)

Kissing you oh my love

* * *

Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor. Walau pulang cepat tapi, lelah tetap begitu terasa. Ugh.. mungkin segelas teh herbal bisa menghilangkan penat ini.

Ketika aku meraih kenop pintu, secara tak sengaja pintunya terbuka. Eh? Bukannya aku sudah mengunci semuanya, ya? Tak mungkin 'kan anjing-anjingku yang membukanya. Lagi pula Bruder sedang berada di rumah kekasihnya yang aku-tak-tau-siapa-itu.

Atau jangan-jangan ada pencuri? Ah mana mungkin. Anjing-anjingku itu pasti langsung menggonggong tak keruan. Kalaupun ada orang lain yang dikenali anjing-anjingku kemari, tidak mungkin sampai bisa membuka pintu mengingat aku tak menaruh kunci cadangan satupun di tempat ini.

Kalau begitu tinggal satu orang yang memang punya kunci rumah ini.

Begitu aku masuk ke rumah, suasana gelap ruang depan langsung menyapaku. Kalau memang benar 'dia' ada di sini, tak mungkin membirkan ruangan ini tak menyala. Dan setelah aku masuk lebih jauh lagi, semua ruangan gelap. Jangan-jangan pemadaman listrik. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat tak ada pemberi tahuan apapun.

Kalau begitu mungkin aku lupa mengunci pintu.

"Ve~"

Eits.. tarik kata-kataku barusan!

Aku kembali keruangan yang baru saja kulewati tadi. Dengkuran halus yang begitu khas itu pasti darinya.

Dan benar saja. Di sofa ruang tengah itu ia terbaring dengan lampu meja yang di biarkan menyala. Di atas meja ada sepiring pasta dan sebuah note. Ku ambil note itu sembari menyelimutinya dengan jaketku.

'Vee, Doitshu aku tau kau pulang cepat hari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk main kerumahmu. Tapi, setelah aku tunggu-tunggu kau tak datang juga. Bosan, akhirnya aku buat pasta, ve! Di makan, ya? Terus jangan lupa bangunkan aku!'

Aku tersenyum. Jadi dia sudah menungguku sejak tadi sore atau mungkin siang tadi, jadi tak sempat menyalakan lampu. Dan mana mungkin aku tega untuk membangunkanmu! Dasar.

Ku tatap wajahnya yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Perlahan kuelus wajahnya yang begitu manis itu. Dan entah mengapa aku jadi tertarik untuk…

"Vee~ Doitshu, kau sudah pulang?"

Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja!

Perlahan ia bangkit duduk. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Iapun tersenyum senang sembari memeluk tubuhku.

"Syukurlah, aku fikir kau malah lembur hari ini." Ucapnya seraya melepas pelukkanya. Aku hanya terseyum tipis lalu mengelus rambutnya dan ia hanya tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi aku tertarik unt –

"Vee~ kenapa pastanya belum di makan?Apa sudah dingin dan tak enak, ya?" dan lagi-lagi harus gagal karena ia keburu menoleh menatap sendu pasta hasil karyanya yang memang sudah dingin. Aku menghela nafas lalu meraih wajahnya agar menatapku.

"Nanti tinggal ku hangatkan lagi. G-grazie, Feli. Aku senang." Ucapku sembari berusaha untuk menahan rona merah di wajahku. Sedangkan Feli hanya terpaku sebelum tiba-tiba meloncat dari sofa lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Ve~ katakana sekali lagi!"ucapnya seraya tetap mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku

Tak tahan, akhirnya sebelah tanganku meraih tanganya dan yang sebelah lagi menarik tengkuknya. Dan..

Chu~

"Grazie, Feli. Aku senang kau mau repot-repot datang ke sini dan membuatkan aku pasta. Tapi, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucapku cepat sebelum aku kembali melumat bibir manis itu. Hanya lumatan lembut penuh perasaan sayang dan cintaku padanya.

Merasa pasokan oksigen sudah mulai menipis, aku melepaskan panggutanku. Kulihat wajah Feli merona padam dan tampak agak terkejut. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum senang dan langsung memelukku

"Ti amo, Doitshu! Ti amo!"

"Ich liebe dich, mein liebe."

Dan sisa malam hari itu kami habiskan dengan menonton film yang beberapa hari lalu di beli Bruder dengan Feli yang menyender padaku dan begitu pula aku.

* * *

Nae-ireun ddas-han haetsalsoge neoneun nae yeope nooweo

Sarranghae neoreul booleojoomyeo wooseojweo

(Tommorow you are lying next to me in the warm sun. When I sing a lovesong you smile)

* * *

Berbaring di rerumputan di bawah cahaya matahari dan di kelilingi bunga matahari seperti ini membuatku sangat senang. Apalagi matahari yang bersinar. Hemm… hangat.

"Ivan, aru! Jangan di situ terus! Apa kau tidak kepanasan, aru?!" aku pun bangkit dari acara tidur-tiduranku. Lalu berbalik memandang si pemuda manis personifikasi China itu. Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, da. Aku sangat suka matahari, da. Hangat." Ucapku dengan nada senang. Ku lihat ia menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan menghampiriku. Begitu sampai, ia mengambil duduk di sampingku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, angin yang cukup kencang menerpa kami. Membuat rambut Yao-yao yang panjang itu menerpa wajahku. Harum sekali. Dan entah mengapa, tanganku terulur untuk melepas ikat rambutnya dan seketika itu juga rambutnya yang panjang itu tergerai dengan manisnya.

"Aiyah, kembalikan ikat rambutku, aru!" serunya sembari berusaha merebut ikat rambut itu. Tapi tak aku biarkan. Tak menyerah, Yao-Yao tetap berusaha mengambil ikat rambutnya tapi tetap tak aku biarkan. Oh ayolah, kau terlihat manis dengan rambut tergerai begitu.

"Ivan! Kembalikan!" ucapnya kesal sembari tetap berusaha mengambil ikat rambut itu. Dan tentu saja, aku tak akan membiarkannya.

"Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, tangkap aku, da." Ucapku tepat di depan wajahnya lalu mencium pipinya sebelum kemudian aku berlari menjauhi Yao-yao yang terpaku sembari memegangi pipinya.

"Aiyaaah! Kemari kau, Ivan, aru!" hahaha… dia mulai mengejarku yang mulai berlari mundur untuk sekedar melihatnya berlari mengejarku. Tapi, aku masih cukup cepat untuk tidak tertangkap olehnya.

Angin masih berhembus dengan nakal, membuat beberapa helaian rambut hitam yang begitu berkilauan itu menutupi wajah manis miliknya. Ah.. sekarang ia benar-benar Nampak seperti seorang 'perempuan'. Dan mungkin seperti itulah pemikiran panda-panda (?)–yang katanya- imut itu saat melihatnya.

-Hug-

Kok aku merasa tubuhku jatuh, ya?

"Hiaah! Kena kau, aru." Serunya sembari melompat menerjangku dan akhirnya…

-Bruk-

"Aw…" aku sedikit mengerang ketika tubuhku bertubrukan dengan rerumputan dengan Yao-yao di atasku.

Eh?

Aku merasa tiba-tiba wajahku menghangat. Aku, aku baru sekali ini –biasanya 'kan dikamar dan malam-malam- melihat rambut kehitaman yang begitu bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari itu jatuh membingkai wajah manisnya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya itu memerah malu, menambah kesan 'cantik' padanya.

"You don't know you beautiful. That's makes you beautiful." Gumamku tanpa sadar. Loh? Kenapa aku bisa keingetan lirik lagu dari negara Hero jejadian itu?

Sementara itu, Yao-yao tersentak sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium keningku. Membuat debaran jantung dan wajahku semakin memanas.

"Xie xie, aru."

* * *

Dalkomhan sarang-eh

Giboonjoeun hanmadi

(the sweet and happy words I love you)

* * *

Di sini aku berdiri. Di perbatasan antara Nort dan South Korea. Tempat yang seolah-olah seperti jurang pemisan antara aku dan 'dia'.

Dia, kakakku sendiri.

Biasanya, aku pergi ke sini saat akhir pekan, tapi entah mengapa hari ini, aku ingin sekali pergi ke sini. Seolah-olah aku akan bertemu dengannya. Dengan Yong Soo sang personifikasi negara di seberang 'jurang' ini. Berbekal sebuket bunga aku berangkat.

Ya, aku tau. Ini memang bodoh. Berdiri sendirian seperti orang gila atau sejenisnya. Aku juga tau ini sia-sia karena sekuat apapun aku mencoba, aku tak akan mampu melewati 'jurang' ini karena aku tak mau menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Yah menyakiti..

Rasanya sakit kalau menyadari bahwa kakakku hidup bahagia di sana tanpa diriku dan perlahan-lahan mulai melupakanku. Atau malah dia sudah melupakanku sekarang. Aku tau dia memang bodoh, tapi melupakan saudaranya sendiri apa itu ti –

Ah sudahlah. Jangan berharap telalu tinggi Soo young., jika kau tak mau jatuh dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi…

"Haamp…huuuh… Hyung sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan." aku mulai bicara sendiri. Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila. Tapi, aku tak bisa lagi menahanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata yang paling indah dan manis yang pernah terlintas di otakku dan tentu saja hatiku." aku berhenti untuk menyeka air mata yang mulai keluar dari tempatnya.

"Saranghae, hyung. Neomaneul saranghae." Lanjutku masih tetap sembari menyeka air mata yang mulai turun dengan deras. Rasa ini begitu menyakitkan. Walau aku sudah agak lebih lega karena sudah mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi…

"Hyung, aku tau ini tidak bagus, tapi aku harap kau suka bunga ini. Aku taruh ya di sini. Sampai bertemu lagi hyung." Gumamku pelan sembari meletakkan bunga itu lalu mulai berlari sambil beruraian air mata.

(… PoV)

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari balik pohon. Air matanya mengalir deras bak hujan. Perlahan, ia muali melangkah untuk mengambil bunga yang baru saja di letakkan sang adik yang sudah menjauh dan mulai hilang dari pandanganya.

'Seandainya aku jauh lebih berani untuk mengatakanya, pasti sejak dulu sudah aku katakan kata yang tak hanya manis dan indah tapi juga menyakitkan untuk 2 orang sedang berseteru seperti kita ini. Saranghae yo, Soo young. Nemaneul saranghae.'

* * *

Nooneul gamko neo-eh ipsoorae

Kiss-reul hamyeon

(When I kiss you while closing my eyes)

Naeboreun pinkbit moori deureodo

(my cheeks turn red)

* * *

Ketika pintu rumahku terbuka aku mendengar suara benda pecah. Sontak saja, aku langsung berlari ke sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang tengah terisak ditengah dapur yang cukup kacau.

Aku tersentak, Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Perlahan aku mendekati pemuda yang aku ketahui sebagai Arthur, istriku, yang meringkup sembari terisak. Lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Mon cher~, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Kulihat ia tersentak sejenak sebelum kemudian berbalik dan memelukku erat dan menangis. Aku tentu saja kaget. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kaget saat tiba-tiba kau dipeluk oleh seorang yang terkenal super Tsundere dan ia langsung menangis?

"Arthie, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sembari melepas pelukannya. Kulihat mata emeraldnya sembab yang bertanda ia sudah menangis sejak aku belum pulang tadi. Apron yang ia pakai berlumuran coklat yang mengering. Terlintas difikiranku bahwa ia menangis karena lagi-lagi gagal memasak. Tapi, masa' cuma gara-gara hal itu?

"Mon cher~, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis dan mana anak-anak?" tanyaku lagi sembari mengusap lembut rambutnya. Ia terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali terisak.

"… kue ulang tahun Arslan dan Genevia…"

"Eh?"

"Kuenya dimakan habis Alfred –hiks-." Terkutuklah Hero jejadian itu

" Padahal, -hiks- itu kue untuk kejutan ulang tahun mereka besok. –hiks- Padahal, akhirnya aku bisa membuat kue itu. Padahal, akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impian keduanya dengan menghadiahkan kue ulang tahun buatanku sendiri pada mereka." Jelasnya sembari sesekali terisak. Lalu tangisnya kembali meledak lagi.

Oh astaga, aku bahkan lupa bahwa besok anak kembarku itu akan berulang tahun. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai lupa keluargaku.

Saat itu juga, kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Sambil berusaha menenangkanya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian ia baru berhenti menangis dan aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita bikin lagi sekarang, hum?" tawarku sembari menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Tapi, mereka akan pulang sekitar 1 jam lagi. Tidak mungkin cukup untuk membuat kue tart yang butuh waktu lebih dari 1 jam." Ucapnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas lalu mencoba memutar otakku. Kira-kira kue apa yang enak tapi, mudah dibuat dan tak makan waktu lama.

.

.

.

Ah!

.

"Bagaimana kalau cup cake saja?" tawarku membuat Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Matanya yang semula redup kini mulai kembali bercahaya.

"Gimana?" tanyaku, lalu Arthur terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berlari ke arah lemari es 4 pintu itu dan menengok isinya. Lalu menghela nafas. Eh? Ada apa?

"Cup cake yang ku buat kemarin masih ada. Kalau begitu, ajari aku menghias cup cake yang bagus, frog." Ucap Arthur sembari tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum. Fiuh… syukurlah dia bisa kembali seperti Arthur yang biasanya.

Akupun bangkit dari dudukku lalu meraih apron yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Ku ambil bahan-bahan menghias cup cake dari kulkas dan peralatan yang lainya dan mulai menghias cup cakes itu.

Awalnya kami sempat bertengkar tentang temanya. Dan akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk membuat tema kerajaan. Yah.. tentu saja terinspirasi dari nama Arslan dan Genevia, raja dan ratu di Inggris pada zaman dahulu.

.

"Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai." Gumamku puas sembari menatap cup cake yang sudah cantik dengan berbagai hiasan lucu yang pastinya disukai oleh 2 anak kembarku itu.

"Ba –"

Chu~

Aku terbelalak ketika bibir manis Arthur menyentuh milikku. Matanya tertutup dan pipinya berubah merah. Aku tersenyum dalam hati lalu mulai menutup mataku dan mendekapnya erat agar dapat memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Mommy, Daddy, kalian sedang apa?"

Andai aku bisa sih…

* * *

Naemahmeun imi neomeogago

Naegaseumae doogeundaeneun

Simjangsori deulijo

(I have already fallen for you. In my chest you can hear my heart beating)

* * *

Entah mengapa aku benar-benar datang ke sini. Padahal bisa saja aku di bohongi oleh si rese' itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, kalung dari Mamma ada padanya dan aku harus segera mendapatkanya kembali sebelum pulang sekolah.

"Hey, ternyata kau datang!" aku menoleh ke belakang tempat asal suara agak nge-bass itu datang. Nah itu dia.

"Kau lama sekali sih, Peter? Sini kembalikan kalungku." Ujarku sembari menadahkan tangan meminta kalungku yang dijarahnya saat pelajaran olah raga tadi. Dia malah cengengesan. He? Apa yang lucu? Atau jangan-jangan kalungnya…

"Maaf aku –"

"PETER KIRKLAND! KAU HILANGKAN KALUNGKU?!" teriakku emosi. Astaga, apa dia tidak tau kalau kalung it –

"Huaa…" tiba-tiba saja Peter menarikku ke semak-semak di sekitar halaman belakang sekolah. Lalu memelukku dari belakang sembari membekap mulutku, membuatku sport jantung. Tak terima aku langsung berontak! Enak saja dia!

" Stt.. TRNC kau bisa diam tidak sih? Nanti kita ketahuan!" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Akupun langsung menarik tangannya yang membekap mulutku agar aku bisa protes.

"Kau yang ap –" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Peter langusng mearik tubuhku ke pelukannya dan mendekapku erat. Saat itu juga aku merasa wajahku memanas sekali saat aku dengan jelas bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang keras.

"Hei, tadi aku mendengar suara Helios di sini." Dari arah luar semak-semak ini aku mendengar suara. Sepertinya itu Teobald, putranya eng.. Ca.. Ba.. ah iya Canada yang entah siapa itu.

"Masa' ? Tapi kok tidak ada orang. Kau yakin?" Kali ini suara Kunstler.

"Serius deh. Tadi aku dengar dia berteriak nama Peter kok dari sini. Kau sendiri mendengarnya, kan?" Peter semaikin memelukku erat ketika ku dengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat.

"Iya sih, mereka _berdua_ seharusnya memang ada di sini. Tapi, mungkin sudah lari dan sampai di tempat aman." Kali ini entah mengapa aku merinding mendengar suara Kunstler yang mungkin sedang dalam mode fujoshinya.

"Kalau begitu kita cari yang lain." Kata Teo sebelum langkah mereka menjauh dari tempat itu dan Peter bernafas lega.

"Fiuh.. hampir saja ketahuan." Gumamnya sambil melonggarkan pelukkanya dan itu ku jadikan kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri darinya.

"Eh tunggu dulu!" Peter langsung menarikku yang hendak kabur. Dan karena terlalu mendadak akupun kehilangan keseimbanganku dan yah kalian pasti tau.

Bruk

"Aw.. apa-apaan sih ka-hmp." Mataku langsung terbelalak begitu Peter menarik tengkukku dan menciumku tepat di bibir. Oh Astaga! Ini ciuman pertamaku!

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, sejak dulu. Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" aduh.. dia sedang mengigau kali, ya? Kok tiba-tiba dia malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Dan apa ini? Aku kok merasa sangat senang sih?

Lalu kami terdiam dalam posisi aku tetap menindihnya.

.

"Jadi jawabannya 'ya'?"

-bluss-

"DALAM MIMPIMU! DASAR MESUM!" dan aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

* * *

Geudaewa bareul mahchoomyeo geokko

Neoeh doodoneul japko

(We walk while matching our feets. Holding our hands)

* * *

"Hey jangan lari!"

"Hahaha… kejar aku, Kepala Tulip!" aku tertawa kencang melihatnya yang mulai ngos-ngosan mengejarku. Dasar payah! Aku saja yang kecil kuat lari-lari sampai atas sini, masa' dia yang jelas lebih besar dariku tak kuat. Payah! Payah! Pa-

"HUWAAAA!" aku berteriak begitu kakiku terpeleset tanah yang memang cukup licin. Aduuh… pasti sakit kalau-

"Hup! Kau memang ceroboh sekali, liedfe. Hati-hati." Saat ia mengatakan hal itu dari jarak yang kurang dari 5 cm dariku itu membuatku menahan nafas. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku serasa memanas sekali.

Dan aku begitu tertegun menatap wajahnya yang begitu tegas itu merona tipis, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau lucu, Adriian. Lucu!" seruku sembari menegakkan tubuhku lalu mencubit pipinya yang semakin merona. Hyuuu… dia makin imut.

"S-sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Katanya gelagapan semabari menarik tanganku.

"Cie… kau salting, ya?" godaku sembari menarik tangannya lagi agar menatapku. Lalu ku tarik kerah bajunya agar wajahnya bisa sejajar denganku dan sukses membuat dirinya makin merona. Hihihi… menyenangkan bisa menggodanya.

Beberapa detik melihatnya seperti ini jadi ingin aku cium

Chu~

"E-eh?" aku tersentak begitu ciuman singkat itu didaratkan tepat di bibirku. Eh? Jangan-jangan Adriian bisa baca pikiranku lagi. Tapi masa' iya?

"Mukamu memerah, gugup ya?" ucapnya menggodaku yang sukses membuatku –pasti- semakin merah merona. Setelahnya, ia tertawa kencang. Membuatku langsung manyun tak suka. Tapi, tawanya semakin kencang saja! Hu'uh, menyebalkan!

"Males ah, aku pulang duluan!" ucapku ngambek sembari berjalan turun. Enak saja dia menertawakan aku setak elit begitu. Aku emang suka menggoda, tapi aku tak suka digoda! Ingat itu!

"Eits, sayang. Jangan ngambek dong. Aku minta maaf deh. Ya? Jangan ngambek, ya?" Mohonya sembari berjalan mundur tepat di depanku. Aku membuang muka tanda masih ngambek. Padahal mah nahan ketawa. Ugh, kenapa aku harus punya seme se-cute dia sih.

"Liedfe, maaf, ya?Ya~?" Aku menatapnya sinis sembari masih berusaha menahan tawaku. Seketika it raut wajahnya langsung berubah sendu. Ugh, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi.

"Hahaha… iya iya aku maafkan. Sudah ah, jangan beraut wajah sendu begitu." Kataku sembari mengelus pipinya sambil tersenyum. Dan diapun ikut tersenum.

Akhirnya perlahan kami mulai menuruni kebun the itu. Tak berlari tentu saja. Aku mulai bergelayutan manja padanya sembari sesekali menyamakan langkah kaki kami yang tentu saja sulit karena pebedaan panjang yang jauh. Hem… aku benar-benar nyaman seperti ini.

* * *

Ni eokae-eh gidaeoh malhago sipeo

Gomawo saranghae haengbongman joolkeyo

(I want to lean on you soldier and tell you Thank you I love you I will only give you happiness)

Kissing you oh my love

* * *

Aku duduk dibelakang pohon di taman rumah sakit itu sembari menyembunyikan wajah dilututku. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang tengah mengalir deras. Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali.

Ayolah, sekalipun aku terkenal sangat tsundere dan jutek aku masih punya hati dan perasaan yang cukup peka. Apalagi musibah yang sekarang menimpaku ini ada hubunganya dengan putra semata wayangku.

'Ibu' mana yang sih tak akan sedih ketika melihat anaknya terbaring di rumah sakit dengan perban di mana-mana. Walaupun dia tidak akan meninggal, tetap saja ada sebagian hatiku begitu terluka. Luka yang menganga dan membuatku sangat kesakitan. Membuat air mataku terus jatuh dari mataku.

"Miles…" gumamku pelan sembari terus terisak. Aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan semua ini lagi.

Tak bisa..

"Lovi!"aku mengangkat kepalaku mendengar suara tadi memanggilku.

" Lovi, kau di sana?" aku menoleh ke belakang tempat asal suara tadi. Lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku dilututku. Orang itu mulai mendekat perlahan lalu duduk di sampingku. Ia pun segera merentangkan tangannya dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Membuat tangisku akhirnya meledak saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah, mi amor, sudah." Ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku terus menangis dalam pelukkanya, tapi rasanya perasaanku sudah agak tenang.

Begitu tangisku agak reda, ia melepas pelukanya. Lalu tersenyum walau aku tau dia juga sedang menahan rasa sedih dan dukanya agar tak menambah bebanku lagi. Perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku singkat. Seolah ia ingin aku berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf, Lovi. Aku seharusnya hanya memberimu kebahagian saja, tidak dengan kesedihan seperti ini. Maaf, Lovi aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Miles. Maaf, aku melanggar janjiku."ujarnya sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkat wajah sang Spaniard.

"Tidak, ini bukan hanya salahmu. Aku juga turut bersalah karena membiarkan Miles lolos dari pengawasanku. " kataku sembari mengusap pipinya pelan, Antonio menggeleng.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu aku sudah me –"

"Sttt… kau tak melanggar janjimu. Ini sudah takdir." Ucapku lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Aku tau, selama ini dialah yang paling sedih dari insiden kecelakaan Miles, putra kami. Dia yang paling merasa bersalah dan patut di salahkan. Dia merasa sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri ketika kami akan melangkah ke altar pernikahan.

Tapi tidak, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, ini juga salahku. Aku…

"Dengar, aku tak perduli dengan janji bodohmu dulu. Itu sudah lama sekali, bodoh. Lagi pula, kau luka kecil saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur. Dan soal Miles, aku yakin dia pasti kuat. Ingat, kan, kalau dia putra dari Boss Spain dan si Mafia Romano yang tak tertandingi?" ucapku seraya melepas pelukanku lalu tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya. Antonio ikut tersenyum walau matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Te amo, Lovi."

"Ti amo. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Dan setelahnya kami kembali ke kamar rawat Miles. Menunggunya terbangun.

Aku pun bersandar pada pundak Antonio untuk menabahkan hati. Antonio sendiri hanya bisa mengelus pundakku pelan sambil menabahkan dirinya sendiri.

'_Nak, tak perlu kau terburu-buru terbangun. Pulihlah dengan sempurna dulu, sayang. Kami akan setia menunggumu.'_

* * *

Nae-ireun ddas-han haetsalsoge neoneun nae yeope nooweo

Sarranghae neoreul booleojoomyeo wooseojweo

(Tommorow you are lying next to me in the warm sun. When I sing a lovesong you smile)

* * *

Aku terdiam sembari memetik gitarku santai. Mencoba melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang sedang terjadi di negaraku ini. Mencoba meringankan sedikit beban yang sangat berat yang sedang aku tanggung sekarang.

Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu mengekuarkanya dari mulut perlahan. Haah.. seandainya dia ada di sini, mungkin aku bisa sedikit lebih rileks lagi.

"Sedang apa? Kalau kau memikirkanku sebaiknya langsung hubungi aku, bodoh!" Aku tersentak saat suara khas itu tertangkap gendang telingaku. Aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumahku dan si pemuda yang tadi sedang aku pikirkan tengah berdiri dengan mata sembab di ambang pintu rumahku.

"Ling-ling? Kau sedang apa? Kenapa matamu sem –" aku tak lagi bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena sipemuda bernama Wang Ai Ling ini memelukku dengan erat. Dapat kurasakan tubuh sang personifikasi Singapura itu bergetar menahan tangis. Aku tersentak, apa gerangan yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku langsung kalau di 'rumahmu' ada masalah, bodoh? Aku khawatir padamu, Yan!" ucapnya dengan nada sangat bergetar. Aku tersenyum miris, karena akan membuatmu khawatir mangkanya tak aku beritau.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu menariknya kehalaman belakang rumahku yang mulai tak terurus karena aku begitu sibuk. Sibuk dengan kerusuhan yang melanda Myanmar, rumahku, belakangan ini.

Kutarik pelan tanganya agar terduduk di rerumputan yang mulai meninggi. Ia pun menatapku bingung dan aku balas menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Nah, aku capkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tak bisa memberitaumu soal ini. Aku tak mau membuatmu sedih." Ucapku sembari menoleh ke arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku sendiri jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang begitu menyedihkan yang sekarang tengah terjadi di 'rumahku'.

"Sebagai ucapan maaf, akan aku persembahkan lagu untukmu." Akupun mulai memetik gitarku dan bernyanyi. Aku tau suaraku kalah jauh dengan Kak Satria apalagi Kak Kirana, tapi setidaknya, dengan ini aku bisa menghiburnya.

Dan syukurlah, setelah lagu berakhir, dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Ah… rasanya semua bebanku hilang tak tersisa.

* * *

Dalkomhan sarang-eh giboonjoeun

Saranghae hanmadi

(The sweet and happy Words I love you)

* * *

Aku berjalan tegang sembari menggengam erat bunga yang aku bawa. Entah mengapa semangat saat aku berangkat tadi begitu berkobar, sekarang mulai padam. Entah mengapa, aku juga merasa firasat buruk akan menghampiriku. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menolak ajakan rujukku.

Ugh, ayolah! Jangan pikir yang macam-macam dulu. Semuanya belum terjadi.

Saat aku sudah hampir sampai di taman, mataku menangkap seorang pria yang akan aku temui tengah duduk sembari membaca buku bersama seorang remaja laki-laki yang kira-kira umurnya 14 tahun. Walaupun ia nampak sedang menunggu, ia tak menyadari kedatanganku.

Tapi sialnya, si anak remaja tadi yang aku kenal sebagai putra pertamaku, Ismail, melihatku.

"Baba! Kami di sini!" sontak, saat Ismail berteriak dan mulai berlari ke arahku, Hera, ehemistrikuehem pun ikut menoleh ke arahku.

"Hai, Baba. Apa kabar?" tanyanya saat sudah sampai di depanku aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Baba baik." Jawabku sembari berjalan menghampiri Hera yang sekarang sedang berdiri sembari tetap membaca bukunya.

Ketika aku berada sekitar 1 meter darinya –jah.. dihitung, bro?- dia baru menutup bukunya dan meletakan buku itu di kursi taman yang tadi ia duduki. Kami saling bertatapan sejenak. Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertahan yang terpantul jelas di mata emeraldnya.

.

"Eng… Helios mana, Baba?" Pertanyaan Ismail barusan pun memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua. Aku terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi dikatakan Ishaq sebelum pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Um.. aku rasa dia akan pergi dengan… um… anaknya si mesum, eh si alis ulat bulu, eh bukan. Anaknya si stoic berkaca mata itu." Jawabku sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa yang mengajak Ishaq pergi. Ismail sweatdrop dan Herachles terkikik pelan.

"Sama aja kali, Baba. Berarti dia pergi dengan si Peter dong. Uh.. ternyata gossip itu benar. Awas kau, Kirkland!" kata Ismail sembari berlari menjauhi kami dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Dasar brother complex.

"Dasar anak itu. Kenapa tak sekali saja ia membiarkan adiknya berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya, sih? Cinta itu 'kan indah." Gumam Hera, tapi cukup jelas di telingaku. Aku merasa wajahku menghangat, sedangkan Hera sudah blussing duluan.

Aku tertegun melihat wajahnya yang blussing itu. Manis sekali. Ini… ini kali pertamanya aku melihatnya blussing sejak terakhir kali kami bertengkar dan memutuskan untuk pisah sebentar.

Ah, iya ya. Aku jadi teringat tujuanku menyuruhnya datang ke sini.

"Hera, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapku sembari menyodorkan bunga mawar yang tadi aku bawa. Ia tersentak melihat mawar itu. Yah… aku tau kenapa.

Mawar-mawar itu sama seperti mawar-mawar yang aku berikan saat aku meminta maaf padanya. Sebuket mawar bewarna-warni yang menggambarkan semua perasaanku. Diikat dengan pita bendera negaranya dan negaraku. Ia menutup mulut, seolah benar-benar tak percaya dengan yang aku berikan.

Lalu aku dan dia terdiam. Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Maka dari itu, aku putuskan untuk meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hera, maukah kau kembali padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada serius. Hera semakin kaget. Perlahan setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya. Lalu ia diam. Membuat pikiran jelek kembali terbayang di kepalaku.

"Hera –" Sebelum aku sempat selesai bicara, ia langsung menerjangku dan memelukku erat.

"σ 'αγαπώ (I love you)." Ucapnya di selingi isakan tangis haru. Aku tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang lalu balas memeluknya erat.

"Ben de seni seviyorum (I love you too)." Akhirnya, kata manis dan begitu indah ini bisa terbalaskan.

* * *

Saranghae saranghae neomaneul

Saranghae haneulmahnkeum

(I love you I love you I love you only as much as heaven)

Unjenah haengbokage hwanhan wooseum joolke

(I will always make you happy and smile)

* * *

Aku terdiam sembari menikmati angin yang membawa bulir-bulir air menerpa tubuhku yang mulai basah. Ah… di musim kering seperti ini memang menyengkan kalau menikmati kesejukkan yang begitu jarang aku dapatkan karena terlalu serius dengan urusan negara. Kan kalau tak serius, tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hal yang terbaik, kan?

Apalagi dalam menjalin hubungan. Kalau seandainya aku tidak serius dan konsisten, pasti anak yang sedang bermain air dengan sepupunya itu tak akan pernah lahir kedunia. Seorang anak yang ceria dan _calm _yang begitu tampan dan manis. Yang semoga menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana, cekatan dan tangkas seperti arti namanya, Keiji Cakradara Honda. Buah hatiku.

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya tertawa senang, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia ngambek padaku karena tak mau menemaninya main di air terjun ini.

Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja, aku sedang sibuk dengan pilkada DKI bersama Jaya. Tapi, yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Sulit sekali menolak permintaanya. Apalagi kalau sudah pasang wajah akan ngambek. Rasanya bulanpun akan aku berikan padanya.

Tapi, itu memang tugas orang tua, bukan? Membuat anaknya senang dan tertawa bahagia. Dan dengan itu saja, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara menerpa hatiku.

Drrrrrt-drrrrt-drrrrt

Aku tersentak kaget ketika saku rokku yang mulai basah bergetar. Segera aku mengeluarkan ponsel Aditya –nama lain Keiji- yang merupakan hadiah dari Ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu. Ku buka ponsel flip itu dan aku membaca ID-call yang tertera di ponsel itu. Tapi sedikit bingung karena yang tertera tulisan Kanji.

"Eng.. oh. Aditya! Ayahmu telpon!" seruku, Aditya langsung berlari kegirangan ke arahku. Oh, ya. Dari tadi 'kan ia memang menunggu ayahnya telpon.

"Moshi-moshi, Otousan. … Ne.. daijobu desu. Hihihi.. ha'i! Ne? … oh!" seterusnya Keiji berbincang dengan ayahnya –dengan bahasa ayahnya- sampai sekitar 15 menit kemudian, sebelum ia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

"Otou-san bilang mau bicara dengan Bunda." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan ponsel itu. Aku menatap aneh pada putraku yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi, aku tak tau apa itu.

"Halo?"

"_Moshi-moshi, Seruni-hime. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Selama kau tak ada, aku baik." Jawabku bohong. Padahal, aku sedang 'agak' rindu denganya.

"_Souka? Keiji bilang, kau sangat merindukanku. Sampai-sampai mengigaukan namaku dalam tidurmu."_ Ugh.. dasar Aditya. Tak bisa jaga rahasia.

"Mau saja kau di bohongi putramu."

"_Ne? Keiji tak pernah bohong padaku. Jujur saja, Hime."_

"Terserah." Ucapku sembari memutar bola mataku. Dan dari sebrang sana, suara tawa renyah terdengar.

"_Berani taruhan? Kalau seandainya benar kau amat merindukanku, aku boleh 'memilikimu' sampai aku puas."_ Aku bergidik mendengar perkataan barusan. Aku rasa wajahku mulai memanas.

"Terserah. Tapi, kalau aku menang, kau harus mengajak Aditya ke semua tempat yang ia suka. Di Indonesia." Tantangku, lagi, tawa terdengar dari seberang sambungan.

"_Oke kalau begitu."_ Yah.. tidak tau dia ada di mana tempat-tempat faforit putranya itu, yang satu tempat saja bisa makan waktu hampir seharian.

"_Nah sekarang tutup matamu."_

"Untuk?"

"_Tutup saja."_ Sesuai perintahnya, aku menutup mata.

"Sudah."

"_Benar di tutup?"_

"Iya, bawel."

"_Oke, sekarang bayangkan semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama."_ Sesuai instruksinya, aku mulai membayangkan apa-apa yang sudah terlewat. Dimulai dari saat kami bertemu, jadi teman, sahabat lalu pacar. Saat 'perang hati', lalu kami saling menjauh. Sebelum akhirnya kembali bersama sampai pelaminan, kelahiran Aditya dan sekarang.

Entah mengapa aku merasa dadaku sesak, dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku. Ya Gusti, aku tak tau kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Padahal, belum ada 2 minggu sejak terakhir kami bertemu. Rasa rindu ini begitu mendalam.

Gusti… aku tau aku sangat amat mencintainya, tapi sampai sperti ini…

"Kikkun, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga kok, Hime. Aku juga."

"Aku mau kau di sini.."

Chu~

"Aku memang ada di sini, Hime." Ketika pipiku di kecup, aku langsung membuka mataku. Dan aku langsung terbelalak melihat Kikkun yang sudah berdiri di depanku yang sekarang agak merona merah. Di lain pihak, aku melihat Aditya dan Dimas –anak NetherIndo- tengah cekikikan. Oh… jadi Aditya sudah tau kalau Kiku datang ke sini. Awas saja anak itu.

"Nah, Hime-chan, aku menang. Persiapkan nanti malam, ya." Ucapnya dengan nada agak genit sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuatku membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang aku yakin sangat merona.

Kadang aku suka bingung, kenapa dia bisa jadi berkebalikan 180 derajat dari dirinya yang biasa hanya saat di depanku dan Keiji?

Tapi, biarlah kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah..

"KIKKUN! ADITYA! AWAS SAJA KALIAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MEMPERMAINKAN AKU!"

"Hahahahaha…"

* * *

Neomane sojoonghan yeojachingu yaksoke

(I'll promise you a special girlfriend)

* * *

Aku terdiam ketika ia mengucapkan sebuah kata ajaib yang entah mengapa membuatku membeku tak percaya. Oh Tuhan, apa aku sedang dalam ilusi yang di buat England karena sudah memakan kue ultah anaknya yang ia buat capek-capek?

Tapi, kenapa ia memberiku ilusi seindah ini? Apa biar saat aku sadar dan menghampiri orang itu dia akan langsung membunuhku di tempat dengan pisau yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu? Atau biar aku patah hati? Tapi, kok rasanya nyata sekali?

"Hei kau mendengarkan aku, kan?" aku mengangguk kecil tanpa mengucap sepata kata apapun. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk itu. Aku masih tak tau ini kenyataan atau tidak?

"Kalau begitu jawab aku. Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" lagi, kalimat amat sangat super duper tripel ajaib itu meluncur dari seorang Natasya Natalia Arlovskaya. Ditujukan padaku, Alfred yang sudah di tolaknya lebih dari jutaan kali. Dan sekarang, dia malah menyatakan cinta padaku. Astaga, aku rasa kiamat akan datang.

Aku tak menjawab. Masih terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari si cantik personifikasi Belarus ini. Oh… apa ini april mop? Hei, ada yang punya kalender? Aku ingin lihat, apa ini hari 'hari kebalikan'?

"Al?"

"Ah, ya. T-tentu saja aku m-mau Natalya. Tapi, kenapa kau –" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Natalya keburu memelukku. Membuat nafasku tercekat. Tuhan… apa kau sedang menghukumku dengan mimpi seindah ini yang ketika aku terbangun akan berakhir?

Tapi, dari hangatnya pelukan Natlya, aku bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan mimpi saja.

"Aku janji akan mencoba jadi pacar yang baik untukmu. Terima kasih sudah mau bersabar untuk menungguku selama ini."

Ugh..

"Hey! Al! Al! Alfred! Kok kau malah pingsan? Hei!"

* * *

Neoneun nae yeope iko na-eh doonoone iko

Neoeh poomanen hangsang naega iseulke

(You stay next to me and become my eyes, I will always be in your arms)

* * *

"Sore ini cantik, ya?"

"Iya."

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. Matahari sore ini memang indah. Dan tentu saja, suasana ini jauh lebih indah karena dia ada di sampingku.

Dia, ya, sang personifikasi Australia, Rafhael Kirkland. Kekasihku.

Duduk disampingnya saja seperti ini, membuatku serasa melayang ke angkasa. Jelas saja, kami jarang bertemu dan bertatap muka seperti ini. Walaupun kalau dilihat dipeta Malaysia dengan Australia itu terlihat dekat, pada kenyataanya kami terpisah sangat jauh.

Dan lagi, kami tentu saja disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan negara masing-masing. Belum lagi kehadiran Alfhianna atau New Zealand kadang bisa menghancurkan kencan kami yang hanya bisa dilakukan 3 bulan sekali. Tapi, itu hanya kadang-kadang saja. Selebihnya, aku merasa seperti sedang piknik keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Hem.. tapi,ketika kami hanya berdua. Saling duduk berdekatan. Mengenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Saling memandang dengan lembut dan suasana yang begitu romantic seperti ini memang tak ada tandinganya.

"Aku senang seperti ini."

"Aku juga."

* * *

Geudaewa bareul mahchoomyeo geokko

Neoeh doodoneul japko

(We walk while matching our feets. Holding our hands)

* * *

Aku merasa debaran jantungku semakin mengencang dan rona merah diwajahku semakin padam. Ugh, kenapa dia harus menggenggam tanganku seerat ini sih? Tidak tau apa dia kalau membuat aku berdebar-debar seperti ini bisa membuatku mati dengan tak awesome!

"Teo, kau tak apa?" masih tanya aku tak apa lagi? Kau tak lihat wajahku yang sudah merona padam ini apa? Ugh dasar chopin jr!

"Teo?"

"IIh! Kau tak lihat apa? Aku tak mungkin baik-baik saja kalau kau selalu menggenggam tanganku dan menyamakan langkah kita yang sukses membuatku merona hebat dan sangat berdebar seperti ini! Dasar gak awesome!" ucapku cepat tanpa tanda jeda. Kunstler mengangangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian tertawa geli. Hey! Memangnya ada yang lucu dari kata-kataku tadi?

"Kau lucu, Teo. Dan sepertinya benar deh kalau kau itu anaknya paman Prussia. Kau mulai menjiplak tred-mark nya paman Prussia. Hahaahaha… Dasar New Prussia!" ucapnya diselingi tawa. Aku menggembungkan pipi. Sebaaaaal!

"Hahaha… oke, oke, maaf! Ayo kita jalan lagi. Hari sudah semakin sore dan aku tidak mau dicap tak awesome oleh Vatimu."

"KUNSTLEEER!"

"Hahahaha…"

* * *

Ni eokae-eh gidaeoh malhago sipeo

Gomawo saranghae haengbongman joolkeyo

(I want to lean on you soldier and tell you Thank you I love you I will only give you happiness)

Kissing you oh my love

* * *

"AKU PULAAAANG!" Aku tersentak ketika teriakan barusan sukses mengagetkanku dari ritual membaca buku. Ku lihat, putraku, Leif juga nampak terkaget. Bedanya dia langsung berlari ke arah pintu rumah sedangkan aku bergumam tak jelas.

-BRUK-

"Mamma!" aku tersentak –lagi- saat Leif berteriak histeris. Sontak saja aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan langsung terkaget saat melihat keadaan Mathias yang tengah terduduk sembari bersender pada tembok. Mukanya memerah dan matanya tertutup. Astaga! Dia pingsan!

"Mathias? Hei, Mathias!" aku mencoba menyadarkannya tapi, ia tak kunjung sadar. Ku tepuk-tepuk pipinya dan mengguncang tubuhnya tapi, ia tak sadar juga. Padahal tadi dia berteriak dengan semangat, kenapa sekarang malah jadi begini?

"Mamma… jangan biarkan Pappa di sana. Ayo bawa keruang tengah." Ucap Leif bergetar. Aku menoleh padanya lalu mengusap lembut rambutnya dan mengangguk. Perlahan, aku membopoh tubuhya yang, Oh Tuhan panas sekali.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu –aku tak kuat kalau harus membawanya lebih jauh lagi- aku menidurkanya di sofa. Lalu buru-buru ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres dan obat-obatan. Tuhan… aku mohon, jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Begitu aku kembali, aku lihat Mathias tengah terduduk sembari memeluk erat Leif yang menangis.

"Mathias!" seruku segera berlari kearahnya. "Kau harusnya berbaring saja!" lanjutku sembari duduk di sofa dan menaruh kompres dan obat-obatan di meja. Lalu mengambil alih Leif yang masih terisak ke gendonganku. Dan Mathias sendiri pasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

"Ayolah, Norge~, aku baik –"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kalau kau seperti ini, jelas akan membuatku khawatir, Mathias. Jadi jangan jadikan alasan." Ucapku sembari mendorongnya agar kembali berbaring di sofa. Sementara Leif masih terisak dan menggenggam erat kemeja yang sedang aku gunakan.

"Tapi –"

"Tak ada tapi tapian lagi. Istirahat." Ucapku dengan nada final. Tapi, sepertinya Mathias hendak memprotes.

"Pappa –hiks- menurut pada Mamma –hiks- biar cepat sembuh." Ucap Leif membenarkan. Aku tersenyum samar. Oke Mathias, dua lawan satu.

"Oh.. baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau istirahat di sofa."

"Ya sudah kalau begit –" perkataanku berhenti ketika Mathias menyenderkan kepalanya kepundakku. Saat itu juga aku merasa tubuhku bergidik dan wajahku memanas. Ugh… dasar! Dia tau kalau aku tak mungkin menghajarnya saat sedang sakit, apalagi ada Leif. Sial! Bisa-bisanya dia ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Terima kasih mau mengkhawatirkan aku." Gumamnya pelan sebelum dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dan menggelitik telingaku. Lagi aku tersenyum. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku tersenyum dengan jelas dan lembut.

'_Ini tak sebanding dengan semua kebahagiaan yang aku dapat darimu. Terima kasih. Jeg elsker dig, Mahias.' _Batinku sembari mengecup dahinya pelan. Tak ingin membangunkanya dari tidur. Lalu ganti mengecup dahi Leif yang entah sejak kapan ikut tertidur.

Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk ikut tidur juga.

* * *

Nae-ireun ddas-han haetsalsoge neoneun nae yeope nooweo

Sarranghae neoreul booleojoomyeo wooseojweo

(Tommorow you are lying next to me in the warm sun. When I sing a lovesong you smile)

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lagu yang bagus." Aku tersenyum ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut gadis cantik personifikasi Vietnam ini. Ah… syukurlah, dia bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Um… Ralp, kenapa kau ajak aku kesini?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum dan meletakkan gitar di sampingku. Kemudian membaringkan diri di rerumputan yang cukup empuk dan dingin.

"Karena, di sini sepi, tak ada yang akan mengganggumu dan aku. Di sini juga tempatnya indah dan teduh. Aku suka tempat ini." Jawabku sembari memperhatikan langit yang begitu biru tanpa ada awan satupun. Walaupun begitu, cuaca di sini tidak begitu panas.

Lien Thi tersenyum singkat, sebelum kemudian ia ikut berbaring di sampingku. Iapun menjadikan tangan kananku yang terentang sebagai bantal.

"Kau benar. Mungkin,di sini akan jadi tempat kesukaanku juga." Ucapnya sembari menyender kebahuku. Aku tersenyum senang, lalu mendekapnya erat. Dia yang seperti ini sungguh lebih baik dari pada dia yang tengah bersedih.

"Kalau begitu ini jadi tempat kesukaan kita. Tapi, rahasia, ya?"

"Iya!"

* * *

Dalkomhan sarang-eh giboonjoeun

Saranghae hanmadi

(The sweet and happy Words I love you)

* * *

"Ti Amo, Pa, Ma. Terima kasih sudah menugguku."

"Sama-sama Miles. También nos encanta."

.

"Kami sayang Mommy dan Daddy! cher, cher, cher!"

"Kami juga. More love, love, love!"

.

"Wo Ai Ni."

"Is breá liom tú ró-."

.

"I Love you, both of you!"

"Ich liebe dich, Mattie/Mutti."

.

"Aku sayang kalian. Akhirnya kalian balikan lagi."

"Kami juga menyayangimu. Maaf, ya. Membuatmu terluka."

"Tak apa."

.

"Я люблю тебя (ya ubyu tebya), da"

"Wo ai ni, aru."

.

"Kyaa… Kikkun turunkan aku!"

"Katakan kau cinta padaku dulu!"

"Iya! Aku mencintaimu! Amat sangat mencintaimu! Puas!"

"Aishiteru mo, Hime-chan!"

.

"Ralp, tôi yêu các bạn."

"Hem? Aku juga."

.

"I love ya."

"Я люблю тебя (Ya ubyu tebya), bodoh!"

.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Te amo, Doitshu!"

.

"Saranghae, hyung."

"Saranghae yo."

.

"I love ya,Tee!"

"Seni seviyorum ,bodoh!"

.

"Ikh hou van je."

"Hum? Aku juga."

.

"Seni seviyorum."

"Aku juga, Sadiq."

.

"Jeg elsker dig, Leif, Norge."

"Jeg elsker… um.. deg, Pappa! Mamma juga."

"Hn? Mamma juga, jeg elsker deg."

!The End!

Eh wow… hebat.. selesai juga. Aku sebenernya gak pede untuk ngepublis fic ini. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku publis juga. Disni benar-benar terasa aura ke-OOC-an semua charanya. Muahahaha... saya senang membuat mereka OOC, terutama Kikkun (ditebas), Herachles (diserang pasukan kucing), Natalya (dihujani pisau), dan tentu saja Arthur (dijejelin batubara gosong -Arthur:ITU SCONE!-)

Terus, sebenarnya ini adalah potongan-potongan kecil dari fic-fic yang sudah memenuhi satu flash discku. Jadi ya, ini bocoran ficku. Jadinya agak kurang sreg dihati kalau udah di bocorin duluan. Tapi, ah gak apa-apa deh, inikan buat semua temen-temenku yang pada baru … gak ngasih gue PJ gue santet lo pada! #abaikan.

Satulagi yang spesial, ada bocoran fic rate M yang aku buat pas aku lagi camp school (beraniamatnihanak) so jangan bilang siapa-siapa, OK! (kaloudahdipublisbanyakyangta udodol!)

Dan siapa yang bisa tebak 3 fic berbau rate M saya akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa frying pan saya yang abis bunuh 3 orang cowok (enggak).

Oke... RnR minna! And see you next time!


End file.
